No Need To Be Afraid
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Red Alert is scared of Predaking's dragon form, the former Predacon takes it upon himself to show he's not dangerous. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **No Need To Be Afraid**

Predaking sighed as he headed into the rec room, seeing the other former 'Cons there and they looked at him. "Don't tell us he again ran away?" Starscream said.

"I don't know what's going on," Predaking said. "Every time I come into a room or even step in the doorway, Red Alert immediately leaves or runs as if Unicron his on his heels."

"Why would Red Alert be afraid of you though?" Megatron asked worriedly. "We've all earned his trust, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did," Soundwave said.

"So why is he acting this way?" Knockout asked. "He hasn't refueled in a couple days and I'm getting worried."

Hearing that, Predaking decided it was time to find out. "I'll go find Red Alert and find out what's wrong," he said, grabbing a couple cubes of Energon and putting them in his subspace before heading out to find the paranoid Autobot.

Except for the former 'Cons and Red Alert, the base was empty as the others were out helping the humans rebuild parts of the town after some minor flooding had occurred a few weeks prior. Thankfully, the majority of the town was spared damage, but there was still some damage they had to fix.

Humming quietly, Predaking spotted Red Alert by the main computer. "Ah, there you are, Red Alert," he said with a friendly smile. "I was looking for you."

Red Alert's horns began sparking harshly and he turned to see Predaking coming towards him. "P-Predaking!" He exclaimed, but quickly ran away from the approaching Cybertronian.

To say the former Predacon was stunned would have been a very big understatement. The poor paranoid bot was acting as if the large bot himself was Unicron. "Red Alert?" He called out, following after him to find out why his friend was so frightened.

But each time he got close enough, the red and white Autobot ran away from him and didn't stop when he called for him. Finally having enough and wanting to get to the bottom of the problem, Predaking transformed into his dragon form and took off quickly after Red Alert, who was managing to keep ahead of him for a bit until finally Predaking managed to corner him in the hallway, blocking off his escape routes. "Finally, I have you in one spot," he said to the frightened looking Autobot. "Now, why are you running away from me, Red Alert?"

The paranoid bot didn't answer and looked to be trying to stay silent, but the former Predacon kept him cornered, noticing that the poor bot was starting to shake in fear. "Red Alert? What's wrong?" He asked in concern, moving a bit closer.

"Your dragon form scares me!" Red Alert blurted out, almost making Predaking jump in surprise from the sudden exclamation.

"Oh?" He asked, looking surprised. "Why is that?"

The poor bot looked very uncomfortable. "Be-Because, you look d-dangerous in th-that f-form," he stammered out, trying to make himself smaller and possibly try to escape again.

Seeing this, Predaking came up with an idea. "Well, I think it's time to show you that I'm not dangerous," he said, backing up a little to give Red Alert some room, but then crouched down, his tail swaying gently.

Gulping, Red Alert got to his feet and quickly dove to the side, running fast, but Predaking pounced on him, knocking him down to the floor and pinning him down gently before he began attacking Red Alert's neck and face with gentle licks, as if he was a dog. At first terrified, the paranoid bot shut his eyes tightly, but then began squeaking and giggling as the playful licks tickled like crazy and he raised his arms to try and shield himself from the playful attack, but Predaking didn't let up.

After a bit, the former Predacon went for the giggling 'bot's stomach. "I'm very hungry, Red Alert, and you are very tasty," he said with a grin as he started gently nibbling and licking the very ticklish stomach.

That was it. Red Alert threw his head back as he howled with laughter and began thrashing around wildly with a big, joyful smile on his face and happy tears filled his optics as Predaking chuckled and continued the playful nibbles and licking. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed.

The usually paranoid bot continued howling with laughter before his struggles became tired twitches. "P-Please," he pleaded.

Predaking looked thoughtful. "Well, because you said please, I'll give you a breather," he said, stopping the tickle torture and curling around Red Alert, letting him lean against his side in his dragon form, the end of his tail gently laying across the red and white Autobot's stomach. As the tired bot tried to catch his breath, the former Predacon watched over him, gently nuzzling his shoulder with his snout.

Catching his breath, Red Alert reached up and gently placed his hand on Predaking's snout and the dragon rumbled pleasantly, gently nudging his friend's hand in encouragement and the bot began gently petting the large snout. "See? I'm not dangerous, Red Alert," he said before his tail moved and gently wrapped around the Autobot's waist and lifted him up so that he was sitting on the large Cybertronian's back. "Ever been flying before?"

"No," said Red Alert, looking nervous.

"Come on," said Predaking, gently nudging his stomach with his snout and making the paranoid bot giggle again. "Just hold onto me and enjoy the ride."

With that, the large dragon took for the skies outside the base and Red Alert clung tightly, afraid to look down, but he felt a gentle lick to his face. "Come on, Red. It's alright," he said. "I won't let you fall, I promise."

Carefully opening his eyes, the paranoid bot looked to see that they weren't flying too high, but were high enough to avoid power lines and such, but the view was amazing and he held onto his friend as he gazed down. "No wonder Miko was saying she liked riding a zip line or riding those amusement park rides," he said. "She said those give her the best views from above."

"That's one of the reasons I love flying on this planet," said Predaking, smiling. "So…are you afraid anymore?"

Red Alert shook his head. "No," he said but then looked embarrassed. "Sorry."

He got another gentle lick to his face. "Don't worry about it," the large dragon said as they continued flying. Red Alert, trusting Predaking, held on and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
